Mechanisms for controlling media equipment are proliferating. For example, users can use remote controls, smart phones, tablets, computers, and vocal commands to control media equipment. Often, individuals in a household each have access to one or more of these devices that can all control the same media equipment. At present, there are specialized remote controls that can be enabled and disabled. However, there is no mechanism for controlling, at the media equipment, which devices and/or which users can control the media equipment.